The Rain
by silverdragon994
Summary: [SasuSaku] Dedicated to Tsukiko no Yuki. My first SasuSaku. “I like being in the rain because no ones knows I’m crying.” Quote, Sakura.


**The Rain **summary: (SasuSaku) "I like being in the rain because no ones knows I'm crying." Quote, Sakura.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--------

**The Rain**

**Dedicated to Tsukiko no Yuri**

--------

Not only did Hinata, Ino and even _Tenten_ have boyfriends, but those boyfriends just happened to be Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. And you could already guess who got who; Hinata and Kiba were getting married, Ino and Shikamaru already got married, and are expecting their first child and Neji and Tenten were already blessed with kids; five of them.

Being a twenty year old with no love life was humiliating, and that's why Sakura loved the rain. Just having the feeling of being free, being yourself, being something you always could be, was what Sakura felt in the rain.

Sakura, the pink haired girl that everyone knew, befriended, and loved, all but one. Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't want love. He was above that, as was Hyuuga Neji, but somehow, he let Tenten melt the barrier around his heart, ending up with a wonderful weapons mistress wife, and five Hyuugas, and another one making its way to the world.

That's what Sakura wanted. A loving husband, many, many, many kids, and a happy life, together with her family, her friends, and many, many grandchildren.

And that's why Sakura is standing in front of Sasuke's home, in the rain, warm tears running down her pink cheeks.

The kunoichi stared at the house and a faint smile made its way across her face. Water dripped down her body and hair as she bowed her head, remembering the times she spent with Sasuke. He was back from Orochimaru, and as cold as ever. Killing Itachi made him cold, but killing Naruto made him even harsher, and that's how Hinata wound up with Kiba. Shino was the crutches, and Kiba was the one to lean on.

But if only Sasuke were like Kiba, like Shikamaru, like Neji, then Sakura would know that she's loved.

The woman dragged her limp body past Sasuke's house and to the park, where the sounds of Naruto's laughter still rung in her ears and mind, where the memories of Kakashi-sensei reading his perverted book made Sakura grin, and where the love of her life ignored her saddened her heart and life…

Sakura glanced around the park and smiled when she saw the usual area where every team would share their lunch when they were still only Genin, where Sakura nursed Sasuke back to health from a shuriken wound, where her smiles were turned into frowns and how Sasuke abolished her dreams and future goals by breaking her heart, by leaving her, by killing Naruto, her dear friend since he left.

More tears slid their way down her angelic face when she saw a couple of figures making their way towards her. Smiling, she recognized them and waved. It was Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji and their large family, and Kiba and Hinata, sharing an umbrella, exchanging smiles, laughs and kisses.

They were at the other side of the park, and saw Sakura waving. The cotton candy haired girl heard Neji and Tenten's kids shout hellos and his, she saw the proud parents shush their kids and wave to her, and how Neji rubbed Tenten's four month old womb, she saw how Kiba and Hinata waved at her, and how Kiba softly shouted a hello. She smiled when she saw Ino, and her six month old womb, with Shikamaru by her side, waving and beaming.

They walked out of the park, leaving Sakura in the rain again, all by herself, in thought and in tears. The tears never ceased to end, especially when she passed by Sasuke's house again, crying more than before.

Sakura slowly stride to Naruto's apartment and more crying was at stake. But she didn't care. She loved Naruto, as her friend, as her companion, as her teammate. But now he was gone.

Someone's arms made their way across her waist, hugging her tightly. Sakura sobbed even more, not knowing this stranger's intention of what he could do to her.

"Sakura…" the voice was harsh and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Sasuke-kun…" her eyes were widened, the tears just kept on coming. Sakura burst out of Sasuke's grip and clutched his shoulders, pulling him towards her. Her face wound up on his chest, since she was wobbling, and started sobbing into his shirt. He had no umbrella, but he had a sweatshirt. Sasuke wrapped her around with it, causing Sakura's head to thrust upwards, to meet his cold obsidian orbs.

He gazed into her innocent eyes, noticing tears streaming down her face. Sasuke's facial muscles relaxed and he smirked. Sakura searched his face for sympathy, her wide eyes scattering his jaw line, his lips, his nose, but most importantly, his eyes.

They read no sign of emotion but a slight ting of wordiness.

"Sakura…What are you doing in the rain with no umbrella?" Sasuke asked harshly as his eyes traveled down her face, her soaking wet body. The white blouse she wore was now see through, as her sea green skirt turned a vibrant emerald green.

"Sasuke…I…" Sakura stopped speechless as Sasuke picked her up bridal style and carried her towards a near by blue bench. He sat down, leaving her curled up in a ball on his lap. Sakura could feel the aroma of the sandy beaches wafting past her nose; the smell of Sasuke.

"What were you doing in the rain? You should be inside." His voice remained the same monotone as ever as Sakura's tears streamed down her face.

"I was in the rain…I… I like being in the rain because nobody knows I'm crying…" Sakura closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Sasuke was caught off-guard and stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

Sakura's eyelids flapped open as she gazed at Sasuke's handsome features. _This must be what it feels like to be Tenten. To stare at a handsome face like this…_ "I cry…In the rain. Only in the rain. I do so…because I prove myself that I know that no one can see me like this. So no one thinks I'm weak. That is why…I cry in the rain."

Sasuke was mesmerized by her angelic face and the way she pursed her lips when she stopped talking. He never noticed that before. Why hadn't he? Oh, right, he was being an avenger.

"Who do you cry for?" he asked softly, comforting her a bit.

"I cry for…Naruto…and…why someone can't love me the way…" Sakura hesitated to say anything else. Sasuke leaned in closer, listening.

"The way you…?"

"The way I love you…I know that nobody ever will. So I might as well-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing on hers. The kiss was rough, it gave Sakura bruises, but it was enjoyable.

The kiss was pretty long, and it stopped when they needed to catch their breath. "Sasuke-kun…What was that for?"

Sasuke smirked and the rain stopped. The sun arose from the clouds, sparkling Sakura's wet face. She had the features Sasuke always wanted in a girl; she was…perfect. And she was his.

"For loving me. I love you Sakura. That is why I too, love the rain." Sasuke replied, gazing her straight in the eye. "It reminds me of you."

Sakura smiled. And that smile widened when he proposed to her two days after. And that is why Sakura loves to cry in the rain…

--------

**End.**

--------

**Okay! This is a ONE-SHOT and it's my first SASUSAKU story, next to Hell's Fire. I think this one was pretty good, but my FAVORITE couple will ALWAYS BE…NEJITENTEN! YAY NEJITENTEN! YAY SASUSAKU! YAY! Please review, and no flaming! **


End file.
